People's Liberation Army
The People's Liberation Army '(Chinese: '中国人民解放军) is the main military force of China. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, they participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 to 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China. From there on out, the PLA became the main military force of the PRC. Presently, it consists of 5 divisions: the Ground Force, the Navy, the Air Force, the Second Artillery Corps and the Armed Police. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the PLA fights the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the Middle Eastern Coalition Engagements against the USMC *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *Fushe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Battlefield 2: Armored Fury) Engagements against the EU *Great Wall (Battlefield 2: Euro Force) Default Character Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *QSZ-92 *Type 85 *ERYX Assault *Knife *QSZ-92 *AK-47 *GP-25 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *QSZ-92 *NOR982 *Hand Grenades *Anti-Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *QSZ-92 *AK-47 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medical Bag Sniper *Knife *QSZ-92 with silencer *Type 88 Sniper *Hand Grenades *Claymores Special Ops *Knife *QSZ-92 with silencer *QBZ-97 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *QSZ-92 *QBB-95 *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Vehicles Light Vehicles/APCs *WZ551 *Muscle Car *NJ 2046 Tanks/IFVs *Type 98 Tank *Type 95 SPAAA Fixed-wing Aircraft *J-10 *Su-30 *Q5 Fantan Helicopters *WZ-10 *Z-8 Transport *WZ11 Scout Helicopter Naval Vessels *RIB Emplacements *Mounted QBB-95 *HJ-8 *UAV *IGLA PLA Anti-Tank.jpg|The PLA Anti-Tank. PLA Assault.jpg|The PLA Assault. PLA Engineer.jpg|The PLA Engineer. PLA Medic.jpg|The PLA Medic. PLA Sniper.jpg|The PLA Sniper. PLA Spec Ops.jpg|The PLA Special Forces. PLA Support.jpg|The PLA Support. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the PLA is one of the two playable factions in singleplayer. It is also a playable faction in multiplayer. Weapons Assault *Type 95 with Type 91 *QSZ-92 *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *Type 88 DMR *QSZ-92 *GPS *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *Type 79 *QSZ-92 *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *RMB-93 *QSZ-92 *PF-98 *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *QJY-88 *QSZ-92 *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles *Type 98 *BMD-3 *BK-1990 *FAV *WZ-9 *PBL *Type 85 HMG *QLZ-87 *PF-98 BF2-MCPLAsoldier.png|A PLA Sniper. BF2MC PLA Soldiers.jpg|A trio of PLA soldiers. From left to right are the Engineer, Assault and Support. Battlefield 4 Singeplayer In Battlefield 4, the Peoples Liberation Army is the main antagonist's faction in the single-player campaign. The PLA appear more often in the singleplayer than the Russian Army is, in an effort against the USMC, in the year 2020. Weapons Used Assault Rifles *QBZ-95 Carbines *QBZ-95-B1 Handguns *QSZ-92 Heavy Machine Guns *KORD *QJZ89 Launchers *SMAW Light Machine Guns *T88 LMG *QBB-95 Personal Defense Weapons *JS2 Shotguns *Hawk 12G Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *QBU-88 *CS/LR4 *FY-JS Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles *ZFB-05 *LYT2021 *HMMWV ASRAD *Quad Bike LAV/MBT *ZBD-09 *Type 99 *Type 95 SPAAA *M142 HIMARS Helicopters *WZ-10 *Z-11W *Z-9 Haitun Aircraft *J-20 *Q5 Fantan *AC-130 Spectre Notable Personnel *Bohai *Chang Multiplayer In multiplayer, the PLA fight against the USMC and Russian Army. They Fight the USMC exclusively in the China Rising maps. PLA vs USMC *Siege of Shanghai *Dawnbreaker *Hainan Resort *Flood Zone *Paracel Storm PLA vs RGF *Rogue Transmission *Golmud Railway *Lancang Dam Battlefield_4_Chinese_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the PLA multiplayer classes. PLA Infantry BF4.JPG|PLA Infantry from Multiplayer, as seen in Battlefield 4: Official "Siege of Shanghai" Multiplayer Trailer. Chinese Engineer.jpg|PLA Engineer render. Trivia *In Battlefield 4, the patch on the PLA Assault's arm reads (安全员), which roughly translates to "security officer". *In Battlefield 4, the PLA Engineer is the only PLA member that wears full black uniform as default. *In Battlefield 4, the PLA Support wears an armored mask, though it is only cosmetic. *Oddly, the PLA Assault model has 5.56x45mm NATO STANAG magazines that are not used by the PLA in his chest-pouches. **This may be an oversight by the creators, confusing the export version of the QBZ-95, the QBZ-97 (which can use STANAG magazines), for the original weapon. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4